Reiteration
by nauticality
Summary: He used to be a violinist; an aspiring one too. Although now, the music he played always came out as a jarring discord of hopelessness. What does Sasuke truly have to live for once he feels his life is broken beyond repair and the only person who lights up his dark, despair-riddled path is busy making her own? Oneshot. Sasuke-centric. AU. First fic!


**A/N:** _I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do own this individual story_. Nor do I own the songs/lyrics to The Neighbourhood's, Leaving Tonight. And also, this is my first fic, a oneshot, so it would be helpful if I had some guidance or reviews about how to get my writing better or just some support if you liked it! (:

* * *

**Reiteration**

_It's like a bunch of broken picture frames, _

_But, the photo still remains, the same,_

**Reluctance.** He felt the bitter sting of the crisp midnight breeze of the autumn twilight as he stood on the edge of the building's roof, hands in his pant pockets, blindly reaching for his phone. He whipped it out and glimpsed at the screen, _10:50_. She would call in a bit. He gently brushed his ebony bangs away from his drained face and sighed, his warm breath mixing in with the brisk air, forming a small white mist. He truly looked like a fallen angel in the moonlight, handsome, dark and mysterious; with heavy sorrow adorned in his serene gaze. He glanced at the luminous moon before closing his eyes, fatigue and unease washing over him. Why was he waiting?

_I thought it'd be easy to run,_

**Rancor.** Dozens of abrogating comments from his father and disappointed looks from his mother entered his thoughts continuously. He scowled in annoyance. Even after their passing, their derogatory remarks and memories still affected him. It was pathetic, really.

_But my legs are broken._

**Recidivism.** It was during his last year of high school everything started spiraling downwards. He was the cream of the crop in his year. The prime star. Males and females alike envied and adored his being. He was supposed to get a full-ride scholarship into KU (otherwise known as Konoha University or University of Konoha) not only for his excellent academic skills, but also for being a virtuoso violinist. He _used to be_ an aspiring one too, though the music he now played came out as a jarring discord.

Everything was going quite well until his disowned older brother suddenly appeared back into his life, without invitation. He suddenly found himself on a wavering path. What could he do? He came back for help, for support; but didn't his gang support him already? Of course he agreed, although he didn't know the full capacity of what he was getting himself into by doing his older brother a favor.

_All alone, all we know,_

Already three months since his brother was back and it was the 5th time he killed a man. Who was he to turn down a favor from his cherished big brother? He stared desolately at his ensanguined hands. His hands he once prized and cared for so dearly. It seemed like the crimson liquid _never_ washed off. He continued to scrub furiously until the pinkish waters did not just contain another man's blood.

_Is haunting me, _

_Making it harder to breathe._

**Relent.** What was the purpose of life? He asked himself as he literally walked on a line of life or death. The pole; even a pole had a fucking purpose. It was to protect people from falling over the edge to their certain demise. But what was _his_? He carefully paced back and forth on the metal before stopping short to look down. Bright lights. Flashing signs. Honking cars. People hurrying here and there. Everything had a goddamn purpose, for fuck's sake.

_I'm leaving tonight, I'm leaving tonight, I'm leaving tonight,_

He dug through his pocket to retrieve a cheap leather bracelet with three beads spelling out '_S&S_'. He stared at it, smirking slightly. Fucking memories, making him go soft. He silently put on the bracelet, but his onyx orbs held emotions and words he would never in a million years let himself present.

_I'll be gone in the morning._

20 minutes later and his phone still hadn't erupted with his ringtone (which was Leaving Tonight by The Neighbourhood). He guessed she would be busy anyways, what with her being an increasingly respected doctor throughout the medical world.

He took out his phone once again and texted the name he was awaiting a call from.

"_Hey_," he typed, "_don't wait up._"

She would get the text sooner or later.

_I saw it from afar, but my eyes have always fooled me._

He observed the bustling city a final time before readily taking his stance on the cold metal bars, feet together and arms spread wide and open like a bird prepared to take off for flight. He gripped his cellphone in his hand so intensely his knuckles turned into an unhealthy white his already alabaster skin shouldn't allow.

Calmly taking a deep breath, he put one foot forward first; he knew there was no turning back and before he knew it he was free falling towards the rush of brilliant, vivid colors of the metropolis.

_It looked to me like all the sidewalks start walking._

The sharp frigidness of the air was exhilarating and refreshing.

The seconds rapidly ticked by; by the time he realized what was happening, he was already nearing the 28th floor of the 70-floor, 850-foot corporate building.

**Regret.** A familiar melody and vibration startled the man and made his usually stoic features instantly transfix into utter bewilderment. He eyed the phone in his hand warily, the time being _11:11_ and the screen also informing him that someone was calling. His heart fluttered. He immediately felt numb, not just from the once pleasant chill turned bleak and raw.

_I swear to God the voices wouldn't shut up._

He couldn't muster the energy to pick up and he already knew there was no time left.

"Sorry, Sak. Guess we'll talk another time."

Closing his eyes calmly, he hesitantly opened his mind to wrap around his now undesired, inevitable fate.

It could not be helped.

_I figured it all to be love,_

_But this isn't lovely._

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! I just wrote this in the early morning, so I didn't plan anything out really, which is probably why it isn't as nice quality as I wanted it to be. But you know what? Oh well. Don't forget to review! (:

**_-Elle_**


End file.
